1. This invention relates to the attraction of fish and flying insects, which will eventually feed fish by killing or wounding insects and depositing them on the surface of the water. 2. The prior art which is closest to our invention is Slatton Pat. No. 4,438,585 dated Mar. 27, 1984 and is only an insect exterminator, if the insect happens to be close enough to be attracted by the smell of the bait placed inside. Other prior arts are:
Tasma 4,251,945 Dated Feb. 24, 1981 PA0 Neff 3,939,802 Dated Feb. 24, 1976 PA0 Focks and Hock 4,282,673 Dated Aug. 11, 1981